


Holding Out For a Hero

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In memory everything seems to happen to music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilbreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/gifts).



> A little Birthday pressie for Tonya! Hope you like this.
> 
> Originally posted 6-20-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Fred laid in her new bed that first night in Angel’s hotel, songs she had forgotten while in Pylea came back to her and provided a soundtrack for her memories. Song’s like Duran Duran’s _Hungry Like the Wolf_ played every time she thought of when she first laid eyes on Angel. His body was twisted into that of the demon that lived inside him, but she had sensed that he would be her savior. She’d been right.

The montage of moments played on the screen in her head as she drifted off to sleep and Bonnie Tyler’s _Holding Out for a Hero_ played over them. For five years she’d held out, clinging to who she was by the thinnest of threads, but her hero had finally come. The handsome man had saved her from the monsters. She hoped she’d be able to return the favor one day.

-30-  



End file.
